Fobidden Love: What Happen's Next?
by Shelby00
Summary: Jake is back from Romania, and the writers decide that the audience feels great between Jake’s character, The Zombie Slayer, and HannahMiley’s character, Princess Zerronda, and decide to try that forgotten kiss, once again.
1. He Called

"…_Electrified  
__I'm on a vibe  
__Getting together  
__We're on fire_

_Now what I've said  
__You heard  
__Now I've got you spinnin'_

_Don't close  
__Your mind  
__The words I use are open  
__And I think that I can show you_

_I know where I stand  
__I know who I am  
__I would never run away  
__When life get's bad…"_

Hannah Montana, who was actually Miley Stewart, but who really needed to know that small detail, completed her last song with thunderous applause. It was clear the audience wanted an encore, bu sadly, she could not come through and satisfy them. She had other plans, and those would mean more to her than anything else.

"Mile- I mean…um…Hannah!" Lola Luffnaegle, who was really Miley's best friend Lilly Trescott, but again, minor detail, called the moment Hannah came off stage. "He called! But I told him you were in the bathroom."

"You did what?!" Hannah cried, completely mortifed.

"Well I had to think of something!" Lola pleated helplessly, "Then he asked what the loud noise was, and I told him we were listening to music."

Forgetting that she was upset with her, Hannah replied, "And…?"

"And he said he'd call back later." Her eager smile disappeared, and in its place, a look of sorrowful compassion arose, "I'm sorry Milez…" She had to make sure no one was around, when that one slipped.

"Thanks Lilly." She said thoughfully. "I just wish it were different. I was with him for a week, and then he left. Now, I've only talked to him four times, in nearly four months. I hate being Hannah Montana, and lying to him about it. The only reason that he call's at weird times, is because when it's day here, it's night there. I suppose 10:30 isn't such a bad time. I'm just always here, doing my job. I can't just but Hannah Montana on hold, so I can live a regular life, can I?" She already knew the answer to that, but she wished it was different.

"Cheer up. At least he'll be home soon, and you can be together forever." She smiled, "Well, as long as neither of you have to go out of the country to shoot movies. If you have to do that, then yeah, your right, he'll never see him."

"Way to give a pep talk." Hannah replied shaking her head annoyingly. Lilly had been Miley's best friend since the third grade, and frankly, she had never been able to give advise.

"Ya'll ready to head home?" Hannah's so - called manager, who was really Miley's father, peered into the dressing room. "Lilly, you spending the night?"

"Yeah, if that's alright with you Mr. Stewart." Lilly replied standing up from the white couch the two girls were sitting.

"That's fine. As long as you two don't stay up 'til 2:00 in the morning discussing ways to make your pores smaller."

Miley let out a gasp, "But Daddy! That's important information every thirteen year old girl _needs_ to know!"

"Whatever." He replied as the girls made their way to the limo. Miley still was wearing her Hannah - wig, so that they could take the easy route out. Velvet ropes had screaming fans separated from Hannah, Lola, and Hannah's 'manager'. Miley waved, clapped hands, and blew kissed to her loving fans.

"It must be great to be you Milez…" Lilly fantasized taking off her purple, bob - cut wig.

Miley shrugged, "Sometimes, I guess." The truth was, yes, she did love being famous, but really, what fun was it when you couldn't tell more than a few people. Who would really want that life…


	2. Wardrobe

_"To the left,  
__To the left,  
__To the left._

_Mhmmm  
__To the left  
__To the left_

_Everything you own  
__In the box ot the left..."_

The ringer blarred in Miley's ear. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, revealing her room. Her alarm clock read 11:43 AM, they had no promlems sleeping in.

"Mmmm..." Miley reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID. _P..._ Miley thought wondered who would be called her, as private for that matter, and this time. She had always been the type of person who slept in, especially on weekends, when she knew she could. "Hello?" She groggily answered.

"Miley? Is that you?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?" She asked, nudging the still sleeping Lilly to wake her up.

"Wha-! What'd I miss?" She sat straight up, looked around the room, then saw her best friend on the phone. "Oh, sorry." She mouthed silently.

"It's me...Jake."

Miley's eyes widened to the size of a baseball, or at least it seemed that way. "Jake! I've missed you!" She didn't want to sound eager or desperate, "I- I- I- mean...How was Romania?" She quickly changed.

Jake laughed, "I've missed you, too. And it _was_ good."

A confused expression took over. What did he mean by was? Jake wasn't expected back for another two weeks, but...then why would he say was? "What do you mean, was good?" She asked.

"Exactly that. It was good." He repeated. "I'm home now."

"What?!" Miley practically screamed. "I thought you had to stay there until the end of July?"

"Nope," Jake began, "Filming went easy, and we finished early so they let me come home."

Miley couldn't contain her excitment. This was truely the best day of her life! Her first real boyfriend was coming home, and, she hoped, would never leave ever again. "Jake, that's great! So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Not now caring so much about her eagerness.

"Sure. Meet you at the beach?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. See you there. Bye." Miley hung up and looked at bed - headed Lilly. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Lilly asked with a yawn.

"Jaked finished with his movie and he's home. We get to see him tomorrow!" Miley couldn't help smiling. She was genuinly happy.

Lilly's jaw dropped, "Miley, that's great! I get to come with, right?" She asked dropping the surpise look and moving onto a dead serious look. Sad as it was, she wasn't over Jake, but wasn't going to steal her best friend's boyfriend. That would just be barbaric.

"Naturally."

"What are you going to wear?" Lilly asked.

Miley's smile faded. What would she wear? She had completely forgotten about the second most important thing! The first, obviously, was what she would say. But then again, she had never had that problem around Jake Ryan. "I think I'm going to have to break into the Hannah - Closet."

"Excellent..." A wicked smile crept onto Lilly's thin lips. Be what it may, this was going to be fun...

**Authors Note:** Muahaha! Don't you just love them cliffies... Anyways, sorry, it's a little short, but I wanted to get it finished, and leave all ya'll in suspence...  
Oh, and the lyrics, are obviously not mine. If I was that talented I would have been a song writer. They are, of course, all Beyonce's magnif work. Mucho Wuffies to her!

xxoo,

Shelby


	3. Flomley?

Miley and Lilly spent all morning, of the day she was going to meet Jake, digging through the Hannah - Closet to find something to wear.

"Okay, so you don't want anything too flashy..."

"Lilly? Miley asked.

"But not something too homely, because that you make you look like you didn't care..."

"Lilly?" Miley presisted again.

"So...I say we go with something...flomely?"

"Lilly!?" She shouted, "How about this?" Miley was holding up a simple, pink, 50's skirt, that went to her thighs, a pair of grey leggings, and a silk, great camisole, with a short over - jacket.

"Hmm..." Lilly inspected to outfit carefully, "Not flashy. Not homely. Cute and Suttle. Perfect!"

"Now, for the make - up." Miley said once she had taken a quick shower put the outfit on.

Lilly reached for some bright red lipstick.

"No...Thanks." Miley said taking the lipstick from her best friends hand. "I think I can handle this on my own.

That she could. She put fountation on, it matched the color of her skin perfectly, followed by a little powder. A light pink eyeshadow was then applied with ease to both Miley's eyelids. Then, she out lines her eyes with a thin black line of eyeliner. Not to dark to make her look like a punk, but light enough to make her eyes sparkle more than normal. Mascarra came next, followed quickly by three layers of her favorite D.C. lipgloss, Mocha Strawberry - Chocolate Mint.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked, modeling for Lilly, the finished product.

Lilly smiled, "Ready to meet a famous movie star."

"Should we call Oliver to come with us?" Miley asked.

"Proabably..." She didin't want him too, but he deserved too. He was just as much Jake's friend than Lilly's was.

Miley picked up her phone and dialed her best guyfriend's number by heart.

"Hello? Oliver Smokin' Oken speaking."

Miley shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oliver? It's Miley. Wanna hang at the beach later today?"

"Miley?! Umm...yeah, sure. I mean, that'd be cool." Oliver stuttered quickly.

"Okay, see you there. Bye." She hung up and looked at Lilly oddly, "Man that boy's weird."

Lilly nodded in a agreement. Weird, yes, he may be that, maybe that was what attracted her to him. All she knew, is that she had been crushing on him since Kindergarden, then Miley came, and he seemed more into her. Lilly did love her best friend, like a sister, but it _was _her who had ruined her chances with him. She wasn't mad at her for it, but wished she would have been a little unglier, and not Hannah Montana: Teen Pop Sensation. _Lilly?! What are you thinking! _Her thoughts scolded her, _She's your best friend. You shouldn't be mad at her just because she moved to Malibu, and because Oliver has a crush on her. That's dumb!_ Her brain was right. Those were no reason's to hate Miley.

Miley looked at her clock, _12:45._ She had agreed to meet Jake and Oliver at the beach at 1:00. "Ready to go Lilly?"

"Yeah."

The two girls walked down the stairs and into Miley's livingroom. Her brother Jackson was sitting on the couch, making his bellybutton talk...again.

"Jackson! We have company over. I'm sure Lilly doesn't want to be scared for life!" Miley yelled as the walked to the kitchen.

"Whatever. She likes it!" Jackson replied, "Don'tcha Lilly?"

Lilly laughed, "Oh yeah, I love it." She said sarcastically. The two girls giggled.

"Daddy, we're going down to the beach to meet Oliver and Jake." Miley told her dad grabbing two apples from the fruit dish. One for Lilly and one for herself.

"Awww...Miley and Jakey sitting in on the beach. K-I-S-S-I-NG, first comes lov-" Jackson taunted in a childish voice.

"Shut up, Jackson!"

"Okay bud, be back by 4:00." Robby Ray, her dad replied ignoring their little brawl.

"Bye daddy!" She called walked out the door and heading towards the beach. Her smiled wouldn't go away. Even if it rained! This was the happiest day of her life!

**Authors Note: **Ok, a little bit longer. Thanks for everyone who's read my story so far! Mucho Wuffies to ya'll!

Please R&R, reviews make me happy!

xxoo,

Shelby


End file.
